Long Lost Sister
by airbender tori b
Summary: Kya went to find her twin brother. Chiro and Kya are twins. For many years, Hyperforce look for them for 5 years.


**Long lost sister**

Kya: (in Shuggazoom City) I'm looking for someone name Chiro (whisper and heard person say "HEY") AAAH.

Chiro: Who are you, woman?

Kya: (turn around and look at the boy) Shut up, Chiro.

Chiro: How do you know my name?

Kya: One of your monkey team.

Chiro: Who?

Kya: You have to figure out.

Chiro: ANTAURI (look at the silver monkey)

Antauri: Uh-oh, I'm out of here. (Ran away)

Kya: Yes, he told me that. (Walk away from anger boy)

Chiro: I will get you, Silver monkey. (Run toward Antauri) MONKEY FU

Antauri: Oh no, I'm dead monkey.

Chiro: Yes you are.

Kya: Chiro, he told me to come to you.

Chiro: For what?

Kya: Help.

Chiro: I don't need any help.

Kya: One thing, my name is Tori but people call me, Kya.

Chiro: OK, Kya and why people never call you Tori?

Kya: I don't like it.

Chiro: (later Chiro got Green monkey) that enough, Antauri. (shaking Otto)

Kya: Hum, I think you hurt Otto. (Pointing at Green monkey)

Otto: CHIRO, you are hurting me.

Chiro: (saw Otto) Sorry, Otto.

Kya: (little giggle)

Chiro: (looking at Kya)) Kya, did you giggle?

Kya: Uh-oh. I'm out of here (running away from Chiro)

Chiro: MONKEY FU (strike at Kya)

Kya: (ran faster) KYLEE FU (strike at Chiro)

Chiro: Ouch and wow, where did you learn that?

Kya: I learn when I was 6 years old.

Monkey Team: WHAT (look at Kya and Chiro?)

Chiro: (saw 5 robot monkeys) got you, Antauri.

Antauri: (gulps) Hum, Chiro she came to us and show her power.

Chiro: Are you sure?

Kya and Antauri: YES

Chiro: Did you two say yes (point at Kya and Antauri)

Kya and Antauri: (look at each other) Yes we say that.

Chiro: OK, can you two stop saying at the same time.

Kya and Antauri: OK (laugh) I think that enough for now.

Gibson: Can we go back to SUPER ROBOT?

Monkey Team and Kya: YES (look at each other then start to laugh)

Kya: Can I ask you, guys.

Monkey Team: Sure?

Kya: I know Antauri, because I met him in my dream.

Monkey Team except Antauri: Are you kidding?

Kya: I'm not kidding. SPRX-77, Mr. Hal Gibson, Nova, Chiro, and Otto.

Monkey Team except Antauri: How do you know us?

Kya: Antauri told me.

Alarm from SUPER ROBOT.

Chiro: Monkey Team, let go (all run to SUPER ROBOT, Chiro stop and look at Kya) you too, Kya.

Kya: OK

They ran fast to SUPER ROBOT and saw it was Skeleton King.

Skeleton King: Well if it Monkey Team made a new friend.

Kya: Leave us alone, you monster

Skeleton King: I don't think so, attack (pointing at them)

Skeleton King's armies attack them with hard way, but they are fast than his armies.

Kya: KYLEE FU

Chiro: MONKEY FU

Monkey Team and Kya strike at Skeleton King and his armies quickly and destroy. Skeleton King leave quickly and never look at them.

Skeleton King: I will be back, Monkey Team and your friend.

He left and Kya fell down, because Kya don't feel very good. Monkey Team picks Kya up and headed to Med. Bay in SUPER ROBOT to lay Kya on cotton. About 3 hours later, girl woke up and she has no clue, then Kya saw Blue monkey.

Kya: Where I am?

Gibson: You are in Med. Bay of SUPER ROBOT. You were fainted after we fight Skeleton King.

Kya: Ok, can I tell you something.

Gibson: Sure

Kya: The truth is Chiro was my twin brother, but don't scream. I told Antauri about me and Chiro.

Gibson: I promised I won't tell other.

Kya: I'm afraid someone was in this room, if it is SPRX-77 in here. KYLEE EARTH and QUIET VOICE.

SPRX-77: Ouch! (loud but small voice) Hey, how do you know I was hid and my voice is soft?

Kya: Because I don't want you scream, if you do and I will chase you to learn a lesson.

SPRX-77: OK, can you fix my voice please?

Kya: Fine, but promise?

SPRX-77: I will promise.

Kya: NORMAL VOICE.

SPRX-77: Thank you (normal voice)

Kya: Let call Nova and Otto, please. Bring them to me.

Gibson: What about Chiro?

Kya: No, don't bring him here. After, I finish with the monkeys. We will tell Chiro the truth. Go and find two monkeys. I want them.

SPRX-77 and Gibson: Yes, Ma'am

Kya wait for 20 minute. She heard foot step toward her. Yellow and Green monkeys were late.

Kya: Where you were at?

Nova and Otto: Practice for the battle and why you want me? (Look each other then look at Kya)

Kya: Listen to me, the truth is Chiro was my twin brother. I told other not Chiro. Can we gather all Monkey Team in Main Room, please?

Nova and Otto: OK

About hour later, everyone was in Main Room. Otto gets ready to speak, but Gibson stops him.

Gibson: Kya, you may speak now.

Kya: Thank you, Gibson. (Then look at Chiro) Chiro

Chiro: Yes?

Kya: The truth is you are my twin brother.

Chiro: WHAT? Guys, does she tell you the truth?

Monkey Team: YES! She told us.

Chiro became fainted and fell on the floor.

Kya: (sigh) Just like old Chiro from the past. (Shaking her head)

Nova: What do you mean "from the past"?

Kya: Chiro always do that every time I walk by him. (Still shaking her head)

About hour later, Chiro woke up and he remember that he have twin sister. His twin sister still in here, but he saw his team.

Chiro: Hi, guys

Monkey Team: Hi, Chiro

Chiro: Guys, I remember from the past.

Monkey Team: Really?

Chiro: Yes. Have you see my sister, Kylee.

SPRX-77: Kid, who Kylee?

Chiro: That her real name. Cover your ears, because I'm going to yell. (he saw his team cover their ears.) KYLEE!

Later, Kya heard something and she found out that someone call her real name.

Kya: (anger and ran to Chiro's room) CHIRO MIKE BARTH, HOW MANY TIME I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME REAL NAME. (Yell at her brother)

Chiro: UH-OH not again.

Antauri: Is that your full name, Chiro?

Chiro: Yes Antauri, that my full name.

Gibson: Why did you not tell us?

Chiro: (he looks at his team then turns around and saw his sister.) I don't want everybody to know my full name, even you guys. I'm sorry.

Many years later, Chiro and Kya found each other and kept secrets from their team. About two months later, Monkey Team caught them and tells monkeys the secrets. Chiro and Kya are no longer live in SUPER ROBOT. They live in their own home when they were little kids before their parents were kills.

Chiro: Kya, can we go to visit Monkey Team?

Kya: Yes.

The next day, they walk to SUPER ROBOT and saw Antauri. He is angry at twins for not coming back.

Twins: Sorry, we just left to live our old home when we were little kids.

Antauri: We have been waiting for you. You went to different place and never return for 5 years. We were looking for you two on the screen and nothing. We thought you went to different planet. Let come in, Chiro and Kya.

Twins: OK

They walk in SUPER ROBOT and saw other team then they start to yell at the twins, but Antauri told them they need to calm down.

Nova: I really miss you, guys.

Twins: We know. We were still in this world, but we live our old home when we were little kids before our parents died.

Monkey Team: Really?

Twins: YES

They talk about things from the past to now. This is how Chiro found his long lost sister.

* * *

><p>Chiro: Hey I like that story and i love my twin sister.<p>

Airbender tori: I know

Monkey Team: PLEASE R&R


End file.
